


Stormlit

by SoftButchCassidy



Series: Aurora and Mikris (and friends!) [16]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lots of prose kinda confessions lol, Vampire-ish Voidwalker, i will ship eris and my warlock and no one can stop me, nonbinary lesbian, zav uses he/they pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftButchCassidy/pseuds/SoftButchCassidy
Summary: "The motions, the phantom feeling of Light flowing through my fingers into a purpose. It has not left my memory." —Eris Morn
Relationships: Eris Morn/Original Character(s)
Series: Aurora and Mikris (and friends!) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496270
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Stormlit

**Author's Note:**

> lesbians  
> first bit is roughly during the events of shadowkeep, last bit is afterwards but before the pyramids arrive

"Warlock."

Zavrik looked to her expectantly.

She was looking away. Her voice was softer than ever. "I know you have a strong connection to the void. But... do you ever call down the storm?"

"From time to time," Zavrik said. 

Eris stared into the distance. "I think about it still... the course of lightning through my veins... the electricity in every cell of my body... the feeling of being really, truly, vibrantly alive." She flexed her fingers. The faint, feeble spark of Light she still had fizzled pathetically on her fingertips. She clenched her hand. "I try not to let it sting. It's been years. But I can't help it sometimes..."

Zavrik softened. "I'm sorry," he said gently. "You've suffered things that no one could imagine. You are still one of the brightest Lights I have ever known."

Her mouth twitched. It was nearly a smile, an echo of one. 

Zavrik held out his hand. "Eris. My friend. Do you trust me?"

Eris hesitated before slipping her hand into his. Her fingers were as cold as his. 

Zavrik took a breath. He held it deep in his lungs until it burned.

He breathed out and called on the storm.

Arc Light crackled around them. Zavrik kept utterly calm, controlled. 

Eris gasped as his Light coursed through her. The lightning wouldn't hurt her. Zavrik had every control of it. 

It was only a few moments before Zavrik let the storm pass. Too much would be unsafe. 

Eris trembled. She grasped his hand in both of hers. "Zavrik, my friend," she said, her voice thick with emotion. "I... I haven't felt it in years, I... Thank you. Thank you."

Zavrik squeezed her hand gently. "I learned to control it best while I had no Light anymore," he explained. "Strange, I know. And I still don’t prefer it. But… I am more than happy to let you feel it again.”

He echoed her ghost of a smile in the eye of the storm.

_ Months later... _

"Zavrik?"

He glanced up with a questioning hum at her hesitant voice. His fingers stilled on the gun he was repairing. "Yes?"

Eris' fingers fidgeted uncharacteristically at the edges of her armor. She opened her mouth, then closed it. "Never mind."

Zavrik frowned. "No, what is it? Eris?"

"It's nothing," she said, turning away. 

Zavrik got to his feet and stood beside her. There was a strange tension in her shoulders. "It isn't," he said. "Eris… look at me?"

It took a moment for three glowing green eyes to meet two brilliant blue. 

"You've been… strange toward me, as of late," Zavrik said softly. He ached to voice it. "I noticed that-- specifically toward me. Ever since I came out…"

Her eyes widened. "It isn't that! No, I promise you. You are as much a woman as you feel yourself to be, regardless of how you defined your existence before. Regardless of the standard associations of the terminology and pronouns you find most comfortable."

"Then what is it?"

Eris gnawed at her lip for a moment before blurting out, "I want to feel your arc Light again."

Zavrik blinked, and then chuckled. "Of course. I don't mind. You can ask anytime.”

There was a relief on her face, as well as the barest hint of color. A sheepish flush. Zavrik felt his heart skip a beat and allowed no sign of it to show. “I… yes,” Eris said. “Forgive me. It is a… selfish indulgence.”

Zavrik offered his hands. Hers were just as cold as their fingers knit. “As I said, I don’t mind. I am happy to let you experience the Light again.”

Her lip quirked upwards, just slightly. “Rarely that you speak so plainly about feelings, Zavrik.”

“Yes. But it’s true. I do have feelings, you know.”

“As do I.”

There was something there, a depth to the words, of that Zavrik was certain. It was something that was almost frightening. He pooled his uncertainty and let it build into the storm. 

When he let the arc trickle from his fingertips into Eris, a soft sigh of contentment eased from her chest. Her eyes closed and she smiled, even as goose bumps rose on her pale skin. He watched her, caught for a moment in breathlessness.

Her fingers started to tremble, and he pulled back in alarm.

Eris let out a gasp and stumbled. Zavrik caught her. She grasped his armor, shaking. 

“Shit,” Zavrik cursed, holding her upright. “I-- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to go on that long. Are you alright?”

She breathed hard for a few moments, leaning into him for support, her knees still weak. “Yes,” she managed. “I-- I’m alright.”

“I could have killed you,” Zavrik whispered in horror.

Eris chuckled breathlessly. “No, you would not have. I know my own limits. It was… I realize this will sound… insane. Pleasant.”

“Pleasant?” Zavrik repeated.

“Mmh.” She shook her head. “I have asked others… but… something about your Light…”

Zavrik eased his hold on her, but didn’t let her go. It was something more like an embrace. “Is it that mine is tainted?” he murmured.

“It isn’t,” Eris insisted. “Touched, but not tainted.” She gestured a hand as she spoke, though her other still held him for support. “An impossible glow, like a blacklight.”

“I died once.”

“When you faced the King.”

Zavrik shifted his head, tugged aside the collar of his robes to show the scar that would never fade, the Awoken shimmer of lavender flesh pulled taught into indigo stitches, the skin that had been knit back together by pure nothingness after a true death by the jagged blade of the Taken King. “I told you of it. Of dying a true death. Fighting back without aid of Light nor Dark…”

Eris struggled to hold herself upright on her own. “I told you then, too,” she said fiercely, “that you were not corrupted by anything. Changed, yes. Your undeath was an anomaly of Light and Dark, but… like metal, you did not become melded, an alloy. It is more like alchemy, a transformation of one element to another. Lead to gold, as it were.”

Zavrik’s dry sigh revealed another mark of his change, and he didn’t miss the way her eyes found his mouth and the elongated teeth hidden behind wine-colored lips. “I am not sure that gold is a good metaphor for what I have become, but… thank you.”

Eris was able to stand now, but she kept a hand on his shoulder. She stared at him intently. “Your confidence in yourself and your abilities is unshakable. You have no doubts about what you can do. You dragged yourself from death by your own force of will. But you still doubt your emotions.”

“I control them. I have to.”

“I understand.” Eris peered at him for a moment. “Why do you indulge me in your Light?”

“You are someone I care about.”

“Were someone else to request the same of you, would you?”

He hesitated.

“You stayed behind in the Garden. You fought the Vex there for decades, in your experience. You have walked and fought through the Ascendant Realms. You have seen the Darkness, faced it in person. And yet… you are here. With me, of all people. A madwoman, paranoid and haunted. You do not see me that way.”

“Because you are not.”

“Sometimes I doubt that, myself. Sometimes I feel like I am going insane.”

Zavrik caught her hand in one of his own. “Eris,” he said gently. “Where are you going with this? We are both inclined to speak in circles, but… prose be damned with conversations like this.”

She stared at him, eyes wide. Her trickle of black tears faded a moment to wisps, a hue of rose to her cheeks underneath. Her lip quivered, like she could not dredge up the words she wanted, something fearful in her now tense touch.

Zavrik pulled her hand to his chest and let the other land on her shoulder, then slide to cup the back of her neck. “Perhaps words are not enough for either of us,” he murmured.

Her entire body relaxed.

Zavrik gave in to emotion, let it control him. He hesitated just a moment, not out of any uncertainty of his own, but to let Eris decide.

Her lips were cold, like his, but her breath tasted sweet, almost tart, like citrus candy. Their hands became desperate, eager. No magic, no Light, nothing made Zavrik’s heart jump and flutter like a playful crow the way that Eris’ kiss did. 

When they drew back, only enough to breathe, only enough for Zavrik to drop back down from standing on his toes to reach her, they shared a smile, a relieved laugh. 

“It took me some time,” Eris murmured, “to realize why I was feeling oddly about you, since your realization.”

“I, too,” Zavrik admitted. He reached up to touch her lips, the tiny divots that his fangs had made. He hadn’t broken her skin. “I think it was… actually your return that made me think differently. I spent so long content with being a man, but… even when I realized that I felt for you, it didn’t feel right. I felt guilty, because I knew that you had no inclinations for men, but…”

“You are not,” she said, running her fingers through his short hair. “Gender is strange for Guardians, anyway, and I am glad that you are content in your skin.”

“I thought I was a man for centuries,” Zavrik said with a snort. “And never once did I think about the in-between.”

Eris chuckled softly. “Things change. Who we are changes. Who you are now is what matters. The self is ever dancing out of reach, waltzing through social expectations and…” she trailed off and shook her head. “It is difficult to think of metaphors when my mind is so occupied with you.”

They silently agreed to stop talking. There were far better things to occupy their mouths. 

**Author's Note:**

> come stop by my tumblr @lesbianeliksni


End file.
